Demigods at Hogwarts
by spikey devil
Summary: This is an syoc. Strange things are happening in both worlds. Are they connected? Probably, regardless it's going to lead a group of demigods into discovering things they never thought possible.


This is an syoc I tried making when I first joined fan fiction and I was interested in writing again so I thought a reboot of this would be something cool I could go off of. I've got a lot of plans for where I want this story to go. So let's get some characters and get things rolling. The form and guidelines are on my profile.

So let me introduce the White brothers.

Lance POV

I woke up to the sun shining in my window. Judging by the its location in the sky, I would say it was probably about 11 o clock. I threw my blanket off off me so that I could take a look out the window of my New York City apartment. I tried to see how many sights I recognized.

I rested my eyes on the distance towards the location of Camp Half Blood. I'd been thinking about the camp a lot recently. I couldn't shake the feeling that I should return to the camp a little earlier this year. Oh well I'll be there again soon enough.

I put on a Rolling Stones shirt and jeans before walking out of the room to see what my family was doing.

My apartment had quite a few things that others would find interesting but I had grown quite used to over the years. Stuff like the celestial bronze armor in my room, the pet owl in the living room, or any of the 10 moving pictures that could be found in the house. It was reasons like this that we didn't get many visitors.

My little brother (actually half-brother, but screw that term), was sitting on the couch reading a piece of paper, or parchment as he insists it is called.

"Wassup Noah." I said while sitting on the old black recliner next to the couch.

"Hey Lance. " His green eyes never even looked up from the paper.

"That you're weird school supplies for this year." I was trying to get my brother to speak a little bit more than usual. I knew mentioning anything about his little wizarding world would normally get him going a little bit.

"Yeah. I can't wait to go back to England and Hogwarts." Noah's eyes darted up as expected.

"Ya know. England isn't all that." I said. "It's plenty easy to have pretty insane fun here in America."

"If you're talking about that weird camp you go to during the school year, thanks but, no thanks. "

"Why not. I could say you're a Hecate kid I found on the streets. I could teach you how to be an actual American man. And maybe get you to stop switching into that weird accent." I pointed out.

"I don't really feel like going to a camp to do push ups and laps all day every day." Noah said.

"I don't know, it's kinda badass once you get used to it." I kicked my legs up on the coffee table and lowered my voice. "Lot better than reading books all day."

"I do a lot more than read books-"

"Oh right like ride broomsticks, which I feel must be extremely uncomfortable." I interrupted him.

"Ya know. All your physical training in the world wouldn't be able to defeat me in a duel if I could use spells." Noah looked at me with a funny grin on his face.

"Oh I'm really good at duels." I said.

"Let's make a deal." Noah proposed. "When I'm 17 and can use magic outside school we'll put it to the test wizard versus demigod."

"Oh you're on." I held out my hand for him to shake. Noah shook very quickly.

I sat there for a second before asking a question we'd been wondering for years. "Why is it both our nonnormal places haven't ever heard of each other?"

"I don't know." Noah asked. "Kinda makes you wonder if our births were important, huh?"

"Sometimes." I said.

I stood up from the chair and walked towards the kitchen.

"Where's mom and Christian?" I asked while looking in the freezer.

"They went out to brunch." Noah answered.

"Cool." I put a breakfast burrito in the microwave.

The two of us didn't talk too much after that. I leaned on the kitchen counter waiting for my food to cook and my brother sat on the couch reading one of his many, many books.

I looked at the plane tickets on the fridge. My little brother was leaving tomorrow and I was going to be stuck here for another week with my mom and his weird dad.

No thank you.

The timer on the microwave beeped and I headed to my room with my food. I ate the burrito while grabbing things that I would want to take to Camp Half Blood. My weapon die, some clothes, the armor, and a couple other random items.

I rolled my suitcase out of my room and said goodbye to my brother as I walked out of the apartment. He honestly didn't seem to care too much either.

When I got down to the street I threw my suitcase into my car. My ride was a 65 Mustang me and my Hephaestus friend built last summer after finding the chassis for a few hundred dollars on Craigslist.

I hopped in the driver seat of the beastly machine turned the ignition and drove off towards camp not thinking I was gonna see my brother for another 9 months.


End file.
